Intoxicating Sunshine
by Ryuuka Yoru
Summary: Amara is the Daimon thats fated to die as part of a prophecy. Archer is the Dark Hunter who's suppose to act as her hitman at the right time and her protector until then. Problem is he's falling for her which isn't the best thing for the fate of the world


So long since I've actually written anything...Ah well, this is my Dark Hunter fan fiction. All trademarks, gods and goddess, demons, and underlying story plot line about an evil goddess wanting to destroy the world are trademark of Sherrilyn Kenyon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

January First 9530 B.C

Katateros

Midnight

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Why won't this thing close its damned mouth?!" Basi growled as she looked at the newborn baby in her arms, disgusted at the mere sight. The Atlantian goddess of intoxication was in no mood to hear the bellowing howls of the child in her arms. The child that was her own. The child she didn't even want.

The cranky and hung over goddess had woken up a hours ago, her body feeling strange. After while the feeling had gone away, replaced by an indescribable pain. She was giving birth. Basi, the goddess that lived for nothing more then a good time, or an even better drink, was giving birth! At midnight on the spot the baby was born and Basi wanted nothing to do with her.

The infant girl lay in her mothers arms, wailing, wanting to be cared for, to be loved, to be fed. Of course Basi didn't know such things, she didn't know anything about children, she never thought she would have to. In her opinion they were rotten little things that deserved nothing what so ever. They were filthy, disgusting, and just dirty, the three things she couldn't stand.

" I want this thing out of here Imora!" she hissed, holding out the new born to her handmaiden. The small woman looked up at the goddess, taking the baby from her hands. " And just what could you like me to do with her?" " I don't know nor do I care! Just get rid of it, I don't want to see that thing in my quarters again, do you understand me?!" " But –" " Do you understand me?" The goddess asked again, her tone like acid. " Yes ma'am.." Hearing those two words Basi made her way out of the room, leaving the young woman with a decision to make.

" Oh my…This isn't good."

" What's the matter my child?"

A faint glow of light began to shimmer in front of Imora, once it dimmed a woman was in her place. Basi's mother and Imora's original care take, Epithymia, the goddess of Desire.

" Mibreiara! Thank goodness you're here!" With that being said the woman began to explain just what had happened over the last few hours, explaining what Basi now wanted her to do. " As much as I care for Basi I cannot bring myself to get rid of this newborn. She has done nothing wrong. I just can't do it.."

Epithymia frowned, not using to seeing her former handmaiden so close to tears. Normally Imora was a very strong woman, caring but she rarely let things get to her enough to make her cry. Because of this one simply fact she had to do something

" Well, let us see what I can do.." Removing the baby from Imora's hands she got a good look at the girl, smiling at the sight. The little girl was beautiful. Her skin was the color of dark brown skin and her small curls looked to be made of honey. Her eyes were a ghostly pale gray, but like the rest of her were a pleasure to look at.

" It would be such a shame to get rid of such a pretty girl." Looking up at Imora she began to cradle the baby in her arms, asking a simple question, " I'm assuming Basi has yet to name the child?" A smile formed on the goddesses lips as she saw the woman shake her head no. " Well then little one, from this moment on you will be known as Amara."

When the name was spoke the child stopped crying, a small giggle escaping her lips and a smile on her face. She seemed to like the name she had been given.

" Come now little one, let us go and find your father.." With Basi's track record concerning men that could take awhile, but anything was possible.

Wrapping the girl up tighter in her blankets Epithymia bid Imora a farewell before making her way out of her daughters temple and leading the baby into a new, and hopefully a much better, life.


End file.
